


unexpected, but not unwelcome

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, canon!verse, virgil makes a tiny cameo at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: prompt: Loceit with one falling asleep in the others lap for hours as the other pets his hair and tries not to wake themwarnings: sympathetic deceit, mentions of food, there’s an innuendo but it doesn’t MEAN the thing that it’s supposed to because logan…. is dumb and uncultured, things are worded sometimes to imply sex but they don’t, over-the-counter medicine usage, kissing, a singular swear, possibly something else





	unexpected, but not unwelcome

When Logan had invited Deceit into his room to “Netflix and Chill,” he certainly hadn’t expected what had transpired.

Sure, it was rather obvious that Logan  _literally_  wanted to watch Netflix and relax together, and that happened. But then again, Deceit really hadn’t imagined to be in this position with someone that he considered to be more of a friendly acquaintance than anything.

About an hour into the documentary that Logan had chosen, the logical side’s eyes had started to droop. Deceit supposed that he had simply overworked himself that day, and he’d wanted to do something relaxing before calling it a night and going to bed. There was no point in calling it out as there was only thirty minutes left in the documentary, and Deceit had thought that Logan would wait it out and then immediately excuse himself; however…

Deceit had been  _very_  incorrect about that.

Logan, instead of fighting to stay awake, had unconsciously succumbed to his own sleepiness; his head slowly slumped to the side, ending up rested on his companion’s shoulder. Shocked, Deceit stared at Logan as though he were some kind of foreign entity for a few moments, but his hesitation to push Logan off had come with another unexpected outcome as the sleeping side’s body continued its descent into Deceit’s lap.

“Oh,” he whispered plainly. He stared down at Logan, unsure of what to do. Should he wake Logan up? Should he just let the obviously overworked side sleep?

With a gentle sigh, Deceit removed Logan’s glasses and hung them on the collar of his yellow sweater for later. He moved his hand once more to card his fingers through Logan’s hair. An uncharacteristically soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he watched the creases on Logan’s forehead smooth out.

The situation was unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome.

* * *

Deceit… was…

Damn it, he was in love.

With Logan, of course, which made things all the more unbearable because as much as Deceit wanted to believe otherwise, Logan didn’t care. Yes, he knew that the other sides had come to terms with the fact that Deceit was sticking around, but he also knew that Roman had taken great measures to attempt to make the others make Deceit feel more welcome. Although he was unsure of the reasoning behind that, he supposed that he could safely assume that Roman was looking for a way to placate him as a way to get him to fight less.

Using that knowledge, it was obvious that the only reason that Logan had asked him to “Netflix and Chill” all those weeks ago was to make Roman happy. After all, it wasn’t hard to notice that Logan continued to actively avoid him, and Deceit caught most of the quote-unquote “subtle glares” that Logan tended to send his way.

Logan, apart from Virgil, hated him the most out of the others. As much as it hurt to admit, Deceit was still the villain.

Deceit groaned and settled his head onto his desk. All of this brooding was making his head hurt. Sighing, he stood and snapped into his normal outfit sans hat, plus hood. He needed some freaking Tylenol.

In retrospect, it was foolish to believe that, even at four in the morning, the kitchen would be completely devoid of activity. Alas, Deceit had made an unfortunate assumption, thus leading him to pop up right behind the side that he wanted to avoid more than anyone else.

_Damn it, Logan._

“Hell–Oh,” Logan said as he turned to greet the newcomer in the kitchen, faltering as his eyes landed on Deceit. “Good morning?”

“ _Absolutely_. If you  _won’t_  excuse me, I  _wouldn’t_  like to grab some Tylenol.”

Deceit had made it a whole two feet in the direction of the medicine cabinet before Logan caught the back of his shirt, tugging him back. “Wait a moment. I… need to talk to you.”

 _Of freaking course. Here it comes. I’m going to be kicked out again_.

Logan continued when he didn’t hear a reply, “I would like to begin by saying that I am well aware of how completely foolish and illogical all of this is, and that if you do not wish to engage with me after this, I won’t judge.” He took a deep breath, averting his eyes from Deceit. “It has come to my attention that I am… in love with you.”

“What?”

“It appears that you are the reason behind many symptoms such as giddiness, an unsettled stomach, and a decreased appetite, all of which I believe to be from, well, love. I will admit that I am rather shocked, as you have been seen as the antagonist of our group for a long time, but both Patton and Roman have told me that love is not necessarily a rational feeling. Unfortunate, really, but you are… very attractive, and if you aren’t opposed, I wish to have a romantic relationship with you.”

Deceit was honestly speechless. His brain couldn’t comprehend that the thing that he had wanted so  _badly_  had just thrust itself right in front of him. It was–

“Stupid,” Logan muttered. “This was an idiotic idea. What does Roman even know about lo–Oof!”

Admittedly, the force at which Deceit flung himself at Logan may have been a bit much, but he didn’t care one bit. “I love you, too.”

“Oh. That is… satisfactory.”

“Can I kiss you?” Deceit asked shyly as he pulled away from the hug.

“Absolutely.”

Their lips met in a soft kiss, and they were both too wrapped up in savoring every moment that they didn’t even notice Virgil had walked into the kitchen, only to walk right back out again.


End file.
